Fading Love
by jevelyn-anime1
Summary: My first Teen Titan Fic. It's about Star and Robin pls. read and review...
1. Default Chapter

Author: Hi this is my first Teen Titan fic. This is Robin/Starfire love story with a mix of action and adventure. There are characters that I created, hope they're not bogus. Here is chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I own Black Crow.  
  
Chapter 1: Star in trouble  
  
The Teen Titans were having a picnic at the park. Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were eating at the picnic table. Raven was meditating under a tree while Beast boy was busy cooking his tofu dogs. Cyborg went to Beast boy to play ball and left Star and Robin. Star was drinking mustard again as Robin stared at her.  
  
"Um... Star, you really like mustard don't you?" Robin questioned.  
  
"Of course, it is really delicious." Star answered with a smile and continued drinking it.  
  
Then Cyborg invited them to play with him and BB. They went right away and have some fun. Raven just watched them play. But someone hiding in the bushes was spying on the Titans, mainly on Starfire. After the long day from park the Titans went home to Titan Tower. Cy and BB started playing video games.  
  
"Dud, I am so going to beat you at this game!" BB boasted.  
  
"No you're not. I'm going to win!" Cy replied.  
  
"There they go again... Those two are complete idiots." Raven muttered.  
  
"Leave them be. They're always like that. By the way where's Star?" Robin asked.  
  
"I think she's on top." Raven replied and went to her room.  
  
Robin went to the rooftop and saw Star there. She was staring at the sunset. Robin approached her slowly. "Hi Star!" Robin greeted. "Hello Robin!" Star replied. "Do you need me for something?"  
  
"No. Beautiful sunset isn't it?" Robin said as he looked at the sunset. Star looked at it with amazement and said "Earth has many wonderful things. I am glad that I came here." Robin held her hands and looked straight at her emerald eyes. "I'm happy that you came into my life Star. I really am." Robin said. "Robin..."  
  
"Ohh!!! That is so sweet yet it disgusts me!"  
  
"Who's there?" Robin said. "Show yourself!"  
  
Then someone came flying. He was wearing a uniform like Robin's when he was working with Slade. He had long black hair tied in a ponytail. Robin knew right away that he was working for Slade.  
  
"Hello Robin! Nice to meet you. If you like to know, my name is Black Crow and I work for Slade." Black Crow said.  
  
"What does Slade want with me now?!" Robin asked. "Slade does not want you but Starfire!" Black Crow replied. "What? But why me?" Star asked. "Hmph! Prepare yourself Star!" Black Crow warned.  
  
Then Black Crow swooped down and grabbed Star with great speed. Star put up a fight and tried to escape Black Crow's clutches. She punched him in the stomach and she was released. She immediately fired Star Bolts at him but he dodged it. So he fired black rays at Star but she countered them with her star bolts. Robin threw a line and managed to capture Black Crow and he reeled him in.  
  
"Let go of me!" He demanded. "Not until you give us answers!" Robin said. Star landed beside Robin and helped him reeled Black Crow in. But he was too strong. He set his body in flames and burned the ropes. "Uh! That can't hold me." Black Crow said. Then he threw a smoke bomb at the two titans. They both coughed and could not see a thing. Black Crow swoop down and grabbed Star, then he took off. As the smoke cleared Robin found out that Star was taken.  
  
"Star! Oh no! STARFIRE!!!!!!" Robin shouted.  
  
At Slade's Lair  
  
Black Crow arrived with Star in his arms. She was unconscious. Slade approached Black Crow and congratulated him for his good work.  
  
"Congratulations Black Crow. You did very well. This girl will serve my purposes." Slade said.  
  
"Remember don't hurt her. She's important to me." Black Crow demanded. "Don't worry. She's very important to me too. After I use her you can have her all to yourself, my son..." Slade replied. "Good." Black Crow said.  
  
Titan Tower  
  
Robin called the Teen Titans. He explained that Slade kidnapped Starfire. Robin was looking furious and I mean he's getting wild now. The Titans know that Robin got issues with Slade and tried to calm him down.  
  
"I can't believe I let them take Star. Slade he's going to pay!" Robin said.  
  
"Okay. Now we have to find out where Slade took Star. Any ideas, Robin?" BB said.  
  
"I don't know! We should not waste our time anymore. We should look for Starfire now!" Robin commanded.  
  
"Calm down Robin. We don't know where Star is." Cy said.  
  
Then a contact from Slade came in. They turned on the computer and there they saw Slade. "Slade where did you take Star!? Answer me!" Robin demanded. "Robin, impatient as usual. Don't worry I have Starfire safe and sound. If you want her you have to come here." Slade explained. "Where are you?!" Robin asked angrily. "I'll send you the location now. Be there or the girl gets it" Slade said and a map was sent. It showed where Slade it and the titans immediately took off.  
  
At Slade Lair...  
  
The titans arrived at Slade's Lair. They knew that Slade planted traps for them so they were on complete alert. Then Slade minions came after them. They were surrounded and the titans readied themselves. "Titans Go!!" Robin said.  
  
Cyborg blasted them with his cannon. BB transformed into a bull and rammed them down. Raven casted her black magic and blown them away. "Taste my cannon!!" Cy shouted. "This is so easy. I can do this with my eyes close." BB said and closed his eyes. But instead of hitting the enemy he hit a wall instead. "Woooh! Okay maybe I can't do this with my eyes close." Would you pls. Stop goofing around!" Raven muttered. She fired black magic at the enemies.  
  
They defeated Slade's minions. They put up a good fight but the Titans were strong as ever. They split up to cover more ground. Robin was getting more and more worried about Starfire. Then he heard a scream. "Noooooo!!!!" He immediately recognized it. It was Star's voice. "Starfire! I have to find her," Robin said.  
  
Meanwhile Slade was having fun torturing Star by shocking her with electricity. She was tied up in an electric chair and a metal belt on her waist prevented her in using her Star bolts. She was feeling the pain and how she hated it. Robin was only one in her mind right now.  
  
"Robin..." She said softly.  
  
"Robin pls. Help me."  
  
Slade on the other hand was watching Robin at the screen. Robin kept running towards Starfire's voice. He was getting close to Star. Star was still being tortured and tears suddenly fell from her emerald eyes. She could not take it anymore.  
  
"Robin!!!! Ahhhhhh!!!" She shouted.  
  
"Star! Don't worry I'm almost there!" Robin said.  
  
He saw a door and threw a bomb at it. The door was blown open and he went in. He saw Star getting shocked and Slade standing beside her.  
  
"Robin, I'm so glad you came." Slade said and then he stopped torturing Star.  
  
"Slade, you will pay for this. I swear on it!" Robin warned.  
  
"Oh Robin, why is this girl so important to you?" Slade asked.  
  
"She's a member of the Teen Titan and she's my best friend!" Robin replied.  
  
"Only a friend or is there more than that?" Slade said.  
  
"Enough Slade!" Robin demanded as he looked at the unconscious Star.  
  
Then Robin started to fight Slade. He gave Slade some punches but Slade dodged them all. Slade counter attack with a punch and hit Robin on the face. Robin made a come back and kicked Slade on the stomach and punched him on the chest. Slade felt a little pain and happy at this same time. He started laughing like a mad man. He moved away from Robin.  
  
"Robin, you have improved so well. You really have the right to be my apprentice and that not the only thing. I also have found my 2nd apprentice." Slade said.  
  
"Huh? Another apprentice and who is it?" Robin asked.  
  
"You will know the answer sooner or later..." Slade said as he opened a secret door and escaped.  
  
Robin wanted to follow Slade but Star was more important right now. He went to Star and set her free. She was still unconscious so he decided to carry her. The other Titans were fighting some of Slade's minions again but they defeated them again.  
  
"That takes care of that!" BB boasted.  
  
"They really know how to put up a fight." Cy said.  
  
"We have to find Star now!" Raven said.  
  
"You don't have to. I have her now." Robin said.  
  
The other Titans were happy to have Star back. Maybe not all of them because Raven was still Ms. Darkness. Robin looked at Star and did not notice a slight blush appeared on his face. They returned to Titan Tower and as usual Cy and BB were playing video games again. Raven still thinks they're idiots. Robin took Star to her room and laid her on her bed.  
  
"Star, you're safe now." He said softly.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Star?!"  
  
"Robin, is that you?" She said weakly.  
  
"It's me Star. Are you okay?" Robin asked as he held Star's hand.  
  
"Robin thank you for saving me." Star said.  
  
"No problem. I'll always be there for you Star. I'll never let anything happen to you ever again. I'll protect you at all cost." Robin promised.  
  
Tears suddenly fell from Star's eyes. She got up and hugged Robin. Robin placed his hands on her waist. Star felt warm and he like this feeling. Star stopped crying and lied down on bed. Robin tucked her in so she would be comfortable.  
  
"Get some rest now." Robin advised.  
  
"Yes, I will." Star replied and went to sleep.  
  
Robin stayed beside her for a while. He stared at Star's beautiful face and her long red hair. He knew he had feelings for her and hoped that she would feel the same.  
  
At Black Crow's mansion...  
  
"What you let Robin take her? Why?" Black Crow questioned Slade.  
  
"Do not worry. She'll be yours soon. Patience young Black Crow..." Slade explained.  
  
"All right. I trust you." Black Crow replied.  
  
Umm... Was it good or bad? If there are any suggestions or comments I'll gladly receive them. Pls. review k? To keep me going. No flames pls. I think Black Crow is totally bogus. What do you think? Next chapter will be updated next week so review. 


	2. Mind Control

Sorry if it took so long to update this. I was having trouble with my computer. Chapter 2 is finally here! In this chapter Star Fire got controlled by Slade. Star Fire was force forced to fight with the Titans and that's not all. (Slade called Black Crow son but actually he's not his son. He just refers to Black Crow as his own kid and Black Crow also calls him father.)  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Teen Titans.  
  
Chapter 2: Mind Control  
  
Robin was having trouble sleeping that night. He kept thinking what Slade said after he left. What did he mean by a 2nd apprentice? Then he heard footsteps from outside of his room. He went to check it out. He saw someone passing through the hallways. He followed it and was led to the rooftop. He decided to asks who that was.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Robin yelled. "I want to know who you are and what you are doing here?" He continued.  
  
That someone came out of the darkness. Robin was surprised to see that it was Star Fire. Star Fire approached him slowly. Robin smiled and went to her.  
  
"Star, it's only you. I thought you were somebody else." Robin said.  
  
Then a small grin came from Star's face. Her eyes light up and she immediately fire star bolts at Robin. Robin was blown away by this but he immediately stood up and faced Star.  
  
"Star, what's the matter? Why did you attack me?" He asked.  
  
"Because you are my enemy. I am here to catch you and bring you to my Master." She said slowly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Take this!" She shouted.  
  
She fired multiple bolts at him but this time Robin managed to dodge them. He runs towards Star and tried to grabs her. Star immediately flew up and fired bolts again. It hit Robin on the back and hurt him pretty badly.  
  
"Uh! Star..." He said weakly.  
  
Star landed in front of him and grabbed him by his neck. She was beginning to choke Robin. Then Robin kicked her and pinned her to the ground. Star struggled but Robin wouldn't let go.  
  
"Star please! I don't want to hurt you." Robin begged.  
  
"But I want to hurt you. Master Slade wants you to be his apprentice. An apprentice like me, Robin!" She explained.  
  
"So that's what Slade meant by 2nd apprentice. It was you." He said surprisingly.  
  
"Get off of me!" She demanded.  
  
Her body was beginning to glow. Energy filled her body and she self- destructs. Robin was blown away very far and was about to fall from Titan Tower when Star grabbed him.  
  
"Star Fire!" Robin yelled.  
  
"Hmph! I will bring you to my master now!" Star said.  
  
Star pulled at a sleeping gas and sprayed on Robin. Robin was immediately put to sleep. Before she left Titan Tower she left a diskette (more like a letter) for the Titans. To let them know that Slade got Robin and Star.  
  
At Slade's  
  
Star Fire arrived at Slade's HQ with Robin. Robin was placed in nice room with a comfy bed, T.V., and a computer. Slade locked the door with a security code so nobody could enter but him. He went to congratulate his new apprentice.  
  
"Good job, Star Fire! I'm very impressed with you." Slade congratulated.  
  
"Thank you Master. Do you need anything else?" Star replied.  
  
"No. You may rest now, but tomorrow we will destroy the remaining Titans." Slade said.  
  
Star left Slade and entered her room. Black Crow arrived from his mission to steal a laser gun. He gave the gun to Slade.  
  
"Excellent." Slade commented.  
  
"Thank you, Father!" Black Crow said. "Is Star Fire here now?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, she's in her room right now." Slade replied.  
  
"All right!" HE shouted and left Slade.  
  
Slade knew that Black Crow loved Star Fire. So that's why he made Star one of his apprentice too by a mind control. He planted probes in Star Fire that made her do anything Slade desires. He was planning to do the same with Robin.  
  
"If I plant this on Robin he will do exactly what I say." He said and started laughing like a mad man.  
  
Star's room...  
  
Star was staring at the stars from her window. She felt emptiness inside her heart but can't find the reason why. Suddenly Robin came into her mind. She remembered the time when she and Robin were at Titan Tower sitting together watching the sunset. This was hurting her head very badly. It got worse and worse as she kept thinking about Robin. She held her head and sat down on her bed. Tears started to flow from her eyes.  
  
"Why do I have such memories? Robin is my enemy! Ahhh!" Star yelled.  
  
"Star Fire!" Black Crow shouted as he entered Star's room. He ran to her and embraced her. "What's the matter Star?" He asked as he rubbed Star's hair.  
  
"My head really hurt! I keep remembering Robin. Why?!" She replied.  
  
(Black Crow's POV: Oh no! Star stills remember him. I better tell Slade about this or else she'll be out of Slade's control.)  
  
"Don't worry Star, my love. I'm here." Black Crow said.  
  
Star buried her face in Black's chest and kept crying. Robin on the other hand was waking up. He woke up and found himself in an unfamiliar room. He glanced through the room and walked up to the door. He tried to open the door but it was shut tight.  
  
"There's a security code. I can't open it." Robin said. "How in the world did I get here anyway?" He added.  
  
Then he remembered that Star took him there. He remembered that Star and he fought. Robin immediately pulled out a bomb and blown the door open. He went out to search Star. He sounded the alarm and Slade's robots were on the way to stop him.  
  
"Those robots are here. I won't let them catch me until I see Star." He thought.  
  
He kept running until he saw a room. He ditched the robots and went inside. There he saw Star Fire hugging Black Crow. His heart was broken the minute he saw them together. Star saw Robin and her eyes immediately glow. Black turned around and prepared himself for battle.  
  
"Robin!" Star said.  
  
"Star you should have removed his utility belt before you left him." Black Crow scolded.  
  
"Star listen to me. You're not who you think you are! Star Fire you're not the apprentice of Slade. You're one of the Teen Titans." Robin said.  
  
"Shut up!" Star shouted. "I work for master Slade. I am not one of you!"  
  
In an instance she fired star bolts at him. Robin runs out and Star and Black Crow followed. Robin was led to a dead end. Star Fire and Black Crow cornered him and prepared to fire their bolts at him.  
  
"Star please, try to remember! I don't know what Slade has done to you but please Star I'm your friend!" Robin explained.  
  
"Stop it! I don't want to hear anything from you. You and I are enemies and that's that!" She said.  
  
"Stop confusing her Robin! She's mine now!" Black Crow said.  
  
They were about to fire until someone grabbed them. Robin was glad to see the Titans there to save him. Beast Boy has transformed into a squid and grabbed Star and Black. Robin went to the Titans to thank them.  
  
"Titans, thanks!" Robin said.  
  
"Don't mention it. You're lucky that we got here on time." Cy said.  
  
"How'd you know where I was?" Robin asked.  
  
"Looks like the one who kidnapped you left us a disk telling us all the details." Raven explained.  
  
"Star?!" Robin said. "Guys, Star is being controlled by Slade." He said.  
  
"Let us go!" Star demanded.  
  
"You Titans won't get away with this!" Black Crow warned.  
  
BB threw Black Crow and he hit his head on the wall causing him to pass out. Star struggled to get free but BB held on tightly. Robin sprayed sleeping gas on Star and she fell asleep. BB gave Star to Robin and transformed back to his original self.  
  
"Dude, how are going to snap Star out of it?" BB asked.  
  
"I don't know. Slade's got the answer." Robin said.  
  
"Then we have to go to him and ask him." Cy suggested.  
  
The Titans went to Slade. Slade was there waiting for them. He looked at the Titans coldly; the Titans did the same thing.  
  
"I see you've defeated two apprentices. Too bad." Slade said.  
  
"Slade release Star from your control right now!" Robin demanded.  
  
"What if I refuse?" Slade asked.  
  
"Then we're going to make you!" Robin replied.  
  
"You're not doing anything to my master." Star said as she wakes up. She flew out of Robin's arms and went to her master. She positioned herself for battle.  
  
"Star Fire!" Robin shouted.  
  
"I don't want to fight Star, man." BB said.  
  
"Me too." Cy said.  
  
"What are we going to do, Robin?" Raven asked.  
  
"I'll handle Star... You fight Slade." Robin commanded.  
  
There was a slight hesitation from what he said. He did not want to fight Star or even hurt her but Slade is controlling her. He doesn't much have any choice but to fight her.  
  
That's the end of Chapter 2. I'll update the next chapter next week or earlier... Not sure... Just stay tuned and keep watching Teen Titans!!!   
  
(A little info on the next chapter: A Tamaranian Girl will be joining the Titans on the next chapter. She and Robin will try to save Star from Slade while Raven, CY, and Beast Boy will fight Black Crow.) 


	3. I don't want to fight you

I wish that my computer at home has internet. So I'll not have hard time updating my fics. I'm only using the laptop of my mother. Anyway here is chapter 3. A new character will be introduced here.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Teen Titans but I own Ruby Lightning  
  
Chapter 3: I don't want to fight you, I love you...  
  
The Titans prepared themselves for battle. Like Robin said, he will handle Star m while the others fight Slade. Star Fire started off by firing Star bolts at Robin. Robin back flipped to avoid them. He went outside and Star followed him. The Titans began attacking Slade.  
  
"Oh yeah, we're going to beat you good!" Cy boasted. "Take this!"  
  
CY fired his laser cannon and hit Slade. Slade quickly stood up but he was rammed by BB who changed into a bull. He hit the wall and then Raven made her move.  
  
"AZERATH, METRION, ZINTOS!" Raven said.  
  
Then black magic covered Slade. He was engulfing with darkness. Black Crow arrived at the scene and blasted Raven with his star bolts. Raven was blown away but Beast Boy caught her.  
  
"Ah... Huh?" Raven muttered.  
  
"Are you okay?" BB asked.  
  
"I'm fine..." She replied with a slight blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Hey! You two! This is not the time for romance! We still got job to do!" CY scolded.  
  
Raven flew from Beast Boy's arms. BB transformed into an eagle and joined her in air. The Titans battle with Black Crow in an intense battle. Meanwhile Star was beating Robin badly. She punched him and kicked him a lot of time and fired a lot of star bolts at him.  
  
(Pants) "Star, I don't want to fight you." Robin said weakly.  
  
"Why do you not wish to fight me? I'm your enemy." Star said.  
  
Star landed in front of him. Robin was severely damaged and could barely stand. Star looked coldly at him and pointed a star bolt at him. Robin suddenly embraced her. He hugged her tightly but Star struggled. That made him holds her more tightly.  
  
"Let go of me! Let go!" Star demanded.  
  
"I won't!" Robin replied.  
  
"Ahh! Robin let go of me!" She shouted.  
  
"Star, please understand. I love you Star, I love you!" Robin admitted.  
  
"Huh?" Star asked.  
  
Then memories started to flow into Star. She remembered her and Robin being together all the time. The times they shared together. They fought together as Teen Titans, defending the earth from villains. Robin helped her always and they've been good friends. Her head was beginning to hurt again but this time it was really painful.  
  
"Uh! My head! It hurts!" Star yelled.  
  
"Star Fire!" Robin said.  
  
As her head hurt, the mind controlling probes inside of her were getting destroyed. Her memories were getting back. She held her head and started to cry. Robin tried to calm her down but the pain she was feeling was getting worse until she fainted. Robin caught her in his arms and carried her.  
  
"Star Fire..." He sighed.  
  
"It looks like its getting worse." A voice said.  
  
"Who's there?!" Robin said as he looked around.  
  
"I'm up here." The voice said.  
  
Robin looked up and saw a girl floating in mid air. She was wearing the same outfit as Star's but it was orange. The girl had red eyes and hair. The girl flew down on them and introduced herself.  
  
"Who are you?" Robin asked.  
  
"I am Ruby Lightning. I'm from the planet Tamaran like Star Fire. Star Fire is my cousin." Ruby said.  
  
"Cousin, huh? What are you doing here on Earth?" Robin asked.  
  
"I was sent here to stop Black Crow from his evil deeds. Black Crow is a low life criminal on our planet. I'm like a police." Ruby explained.  
  
"Black Crow is evil. He also works for Slade." Robin said.  
  
"I heard that Slade is a villain here. So we have the same job. By the way I saw everything what happen between you and Star Fire." Ruby said. "I've heard you also saying I love you." She giggled.  
  
Robin's face turned red the minute he heard this. Ruby laughed for a few seconds but put on a serious look again.  
  
"Robin, I think Star is not going to make it." Ruby said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Robin asked.  
  
"Well..." She sighed.  
  
Meanwhile the other Titans were having a hard time defeating Black Crow. The black magic engulfing Slade has worn out and he was released. He immediately escaped. Raven saw this and went after him.  
  
"I'm going to after Slade." Raven said.  
  
"Be careful, Rave!" BB said.  
  
"You two are going to lose!" Black Crow boasted as he fired bolts at them.  
  
"Ahh!" CY shouted.  
  
Cyborg got it with one of the bolts and was knocked out. BB got mad and transformed into a T-rex. He whipped Black Crow with his tail and Black Crow passed out. BB changed back and went to Cy.  
  
"Cy are you okay?" BB asked.  
  
"Umm... Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go help Raven." CY said.  
  
"Sure!" BB replied.  
  
Ruby explained what's going to happen to Star. Robin couldn't believe that it was happening. Robin bit his lips and looked at Star.  
  
"Robin, if we don't do something now, she will.." Ruby said but she was cut off...  
  
"No, she will not die!" Robin said. "We have to find Slade!"  
  
"Agreed! Let's go!" Ruby said.  
  
Before they move on Slade came out running. Slade saw Robin and Ruby and ran towards a different direction. The Titans came out and they all went after Slade. Slade was led in a corner. The Titans surrounded him like a cornered mouse.  
  
"Darn!" Slade muttered.  
  
"It's over Slade." CY said.  
  
"Give up!" Robin said.  
  
"Slade, you better remove the probes inside my cousin or else!" Ruby demanded.  
  
"Why should I? The probes will completely destroy her if her memories will come back." Slade said.  
  
"Slade!" Robin yelled angrily.  
  
The Titans approached Slade slowly but Slade pulled out a controlling device. It was device that can destroy the probes inside of Star.  
  
"If you all want this so badly then try and get it from me." Slade said. "I warn you this device can also destroy Star Fire too."  
  
"You scum! I won't forgive you." Robin said.  
  
Then Slade pushed a button. Star woke up suddenly and flew out of Robin's arms to Slade. She lifted Slade up and escaped. Robin and the Titans was about to follow them but Ruby stopped them.  
  
"Wait!" Ruby said.  
  
"Huh? They're getting away. Slade got Star again!" Robin said.  
  
"It's no use going after them. Slade might try to kill Star." Ruby explained. "It's best if we just leave Star with him. That way she'll be safe."  
  
"What?! NO! I have to get Star back!" Robin said.  
  
"But if she regains her memories she'll be destroyed. The more she sees you the more she remembers!" Ruby explained.  
  
"Wait a minute! What's going on here? And who's she? And why does she dresses like Star Fire?!" BB asked.  
  
"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ruby Lightning. I am Star's cousin. I was sent here to catch Black Crow." Ruby replied. "Black Crow is a criminal in our planet. Later I found out that he was working with Slade so I spied on them. I overheard Slade talking about a mind controlling probes. Those probes can erase the memories of a person and if he/she tries to remembers, the probes get destroyed one by one. Not only that, when all the probes gets destroyed so does the person."  
  
"So how are we going to save Star now?" CY asked.  
  
"Slade is the only one who can remove those probes. If we try it then Star's life we'll be in danger. Slade has the control." Ruby replied.  
  
"How about let's go back to Titan Tower first and discussed things there?" Raven suggested.  
  
"All right!" Ruby replied.  
  
Black Crow's mansion...  
  
Slade and Star arrived at the mansion. Black Crow was waiting for them there.  
  
"Star Fire I'm glad that you are safe." Black Crow said.  
  
"I am happy to see that you are fine." Star said.  
  
"We have failed to get Robin, but next time we'll not." Slade said.  
  
"Yes sir!" Star and Black replied.  
  
Titan Tower...  
  
Ruby discussed further things with the Titans and she has devised a plan to save Star.  
  
"So what you're saying is that we can't show our faces to Star? Why's that?" BB asked.  
  
"May I remind you that the probes can destroy her the minute she remembers?" Raven said.  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot." BB said and anime sweat drop.  
  
"Our main objective is to find Slade and get the controls from him." Robin said.  
  
"Right!" The Titans answered.  
  
Then they heard a blast from down town. It was a loud one. Ruby and the Titans went immediately there. The people were running around, panicking. They saw Star Fire and Black Crow causing the damage. They were destroying the city.  
  
"Titans, Ruby so good to see you." Black Crow said. "Ruby you came all the way to Earth just to capture me?"  
  
"Yes. I will not rest until you've been brought down." Ruby said.  
  
"Our enemies again. This time I'll defeat you all!" Star said.  
  
The battle began; Star and Black Crow flew up on a building. Raven lifted Robin and BB lifted Cyborg. Ruby started fighting Star fire. She gave Star a few punches but Star countered with her star bolts and hit Ruby. Black Crow started firing star bolts at the Robin but Robin dodged them as he got closer to him and kicked him away. CY blasted a laser from his arm and hit him. He almost fell when BB transformed into a gorilla and grabbed him. He began to squeeze him until he couldn't breathe. Then he threw Black Crow and Raven used her Black Magic to stick him to the roof of the building.  
  
"That's take care of you." Robin said.  
  
"You won't get away with this!" Black Crow said.  
  
"Look, Ruby and Star are still going at it!" BB pointed out.  
  
The two Tamaranian Girls were still fighting in mid air. Neither one of them wanted to give up. Ruby managed to hit Star with her bolt and fell. She was falling toward Robin and he caught her. Star opened her eyes and saw Robin. She immediately floated and kicked Robin. Robin managed to regain balance. Robin high-jump kick her but Star evaded it. Then they battle martial arts style.  
  
"Pls. Star listen! I don't want to hurt you!" Robin said.  
  
"Shut up! You are my enemy." Star said.  
  
"Should we help?" BB asked.  
  
"No!" Ruby shouted. "Stop Robin! If she remembers then she'll be destroyed. Stop him!"  
  
The Titans were hesitating to stop Robin. They look at each other waiting for someone to make their move. Then Slade appeared holding the device in his hands. He commanded Star to stop and she went to him.  
  
"Titans, I see you're having a hard time defeating my apprentice." Slade boasted.  
  
"Slade give Star back to us!" Robin demanded.  
  
"Robin, join me and become my apprentice." Slade said. "If you don't then I'll have to destroy your precious girl." He warned.  
  
"No! Please! I'll join you just don't harm her." Robin pleaded.  
  
Ruby and the Titans were shocked to hear this. Their leader would betray them because he wants to save Star. They all knew how he felt for Star and understood his feelings.  
  
"Good choice Robin..." Slade said.  
  
Robin approached Slade and Star cuffed him. A helicopter was flying over them with a ladder and they all grabbed it. Then they were flown away. Leaving Black Crow behind.  
  
"This is trouble. Now Slade's got two Titans!" BB said.  
  
"What are we going to do? We can't fight them. They're our friends." Raven reminded.  
  
How's that? Too long. Well sorry! Chapter 4 will be updated next week again so stay tuned. Pls. watch Teen Titans!!  
  
In chapter 4 Robin managed to snatched the controlling device and removed the probes inside Star.... 


	4. Please Remember me

Thank you for the reviews!!! I'm sorry if I have some problems with the spelling and grammars. English is not my thing... All fanfics have errors too. Here's chapter 4...  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Teen Titans but I own Ruby and Black Crow.  
  
Chapter 4: Please remember me...  
  
Slade, Robin and Slade have arrived at an old abandoned warehouse. They got off the helicopter and entered it. A lot of Slade's robots were guarding the area. Robin was being dragged and then tied up. Star removed his utility belt. Slade approached Robin and pulled his hair to look at him.  
  
"It appears that you have lost, Robin." Slade said.  
  
"It's not over yet Slade. The Titans will come and destroy you!" Robin warned.  
  
"We'll see about that." Slade said.  
  
Titan Tower...  
  
Ruby used special hand-cuffs to cuffed Black Crow. Raven was scanning in the computer trying to find Robin and Star. CY and BB went searching around the city. Ruby was beating the hell out of Black Crow, forcing him to admit where Slade has gone.  
  
"Tell me where is Slade now?!" Ruby asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Black Crow replied.  
  
Ruby punched him on the face and grabbed his neck. She was beginning to choke him. Black Crow could hardly breathe until Raven stopped her.  
  
"Ruby!" Raven said. "Are you trying to kill him?" She continued.  
  
"Sorry, I just..." Ruby said.  
  
"I found them..." Raven said.  
  
Ruby immediately contacted CY and BB. As soon as the two arrived Raven told them where the location is. Raven pinpointed a warehouse near the pier. Robin's locater was still on.  
  
Warehouse...  
  
Star Fire untied Robin and brought him to Slade. Slade commanded Star to fetch Robin's uniform. Star already has worn her new uniform. It was like her purple outfit only now it's black. Star brought Robin his uniform and he wore it. Slade was pleased of this.  
  
"That uniform suits you well..." Slade commented.  
  
"Thank you Master." Star replied.  
  
Robin stayed quiet and looked seriously at Slade. Slade reminded him that if he betrays him, Star Fire will suffer. Star Fire and Robin left Slade and went outside. Robin tried not showing his face to Star. Star Fire stared blankly at the stars. Then fire work were being blown into the sky. It caught Robin's attention and he decided to watch them too. Star looked with amazement but remembered something again. Her head started to hurt.  
  
"Uhhh!" Star yelled.  
  
"Star Fire! What's wrong?!" Robin asked with concerned.  
  
"Why do I have these memories? Memories of you!" She said.  
  
"What?!" He said.  
  
Star Fire remembered the time when she and Robin were on the Ferris wheel. They were watching the fire works and eating cotton candy. The probes inside of her were getting destroyed.  
  
"Oh no! Star Fire!" Robin yelled.  
  
Star struggled with the pain and cried out. It was getting worse. The probes were destroying her. Robin had no choice but to get that control from Slade. He hid Star behind some boxes and went into the warehouse. He found Slade typing something in his laptop. He grabbed the controlling device on the table and went to Star. Robin pushed the button and the pain had stopped. The probes were all gone and Star was safe. Star woke up and found Robin by her side.  
  
"Star I'm glad that you're okay!" Robin said.  
  
"Who? Who are you?" She asked. "Who am I? Why am I here?"  
  
"Star? You can't remember me?" Robin said.  
  
"I don't remember anything. Please tell me who am I?" She asked.  
  
"I see that you've succeeded in removing the probes in her." Slade said.  
  
"Slade!"  
  
"But I forgot to tell you. The minute you remove all the probes her memories will be erased." He explained.  
  
Robin stood up and helped Star. Star was clueless and confused. Robin was now even angrier and furious with Slade.  
  
"Slade you'll pay for this!" He shouted.  
  
Robin started to fight Slade. (Just imagine the fight in the "Apprentice pt. II") The Titans and Ruby arrived just in time to help Robin. Together they beat Slade. Star saw the whole fight and cheered for them. Event though she doesn't know what's happening. Robin approached Star, she smiled at him and congratulated him for his victory.  
  
"You fight well..." Star said. "Now please tell me, who am I?" Star asked.  
  
"Umm... Star you can't remember anything?" Robin said.  
  
Star Fire nodded and the Titans sighed. The police have arrived and arrested Slade. The Titans and Ruby went back to Titan Tower. BB started telling some funny jokes to Star and she laughed at all of them. CY and Raven told her stories about their past battles but she still can't remember anything.  
  
"Your stories are amusing." Star said.  
  
"You always fight with us. We've even switched bodies one time and we had a hard time adjusting with our powers." Raven said.  
  
"Really? I still can't remember..." Star sighed.  
  
"It's hopeless. Her memories are now erased." CY said.  
  
The Titans were beginning to lose hope. Ruby was guarding Black Crow as she waited for the Tamaranian police to come. Robin stared sadly at Star. Rave, BB, and CY retired to their rooms. Robin sat beside Star and talked to her.  
  
"You are called Robin right?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He replied.  
  
"I am sorry to give you and your friends a hard time." She apologized.  
  
"Star, please remember me... Please Star I know you can. Remember Star!" he begged.  
  
"I am sorry but..." Star sighed and was cut off by Robin who suddenly kissed her on the lips. He placed his hands around her waist. Star deepen the kiss and placed her arms around him. She closed her eyes and memories were starting to get back. They released and looked at each other.  
  
"Star, I know you can't remember but I love you..." Robin said.  
  
"You are the leader of the Titans. You are my best friend. You've taught me many things about Earth. I can remember it all now." Star said.  
  
"Star Fire you..."  
  
"Yes and I love you too Robin." She said.  
  
Robin leaned forward and kissed her again. Star gladly receive it and held him tightly. Ruby saw this and showed it to Black Crow. Black Crow was about to shout but Ruby covered his mouth with a tape.  
  
"You know Black Crow, Star was just too good for you. Robin is the perfect match for him..." Ruby said.  
  
THE END  
  
That's it! The story of Fading Love. I know it's corny but hey I tried my best. Please review and I hope you like it. I will now leave the world of writing fanfiction. This is my last fic. I like to thank you all for reviewing my fics. Good-bye!!! 


End file.
